Betrayal
| number = 6 | author = Lois Tilton | published = | format = paperback | pages = 280 | date = 2370 | ISBN = ISBN 0671881175 }} Betrayal was a 1994 novel released by Pocket Books, the only Star Trek work of author Lois Tilton. Description :Ambassadors from all over the Federation have assembled on Deep Space 9 for a conference that will determine the future of the planet Bajor. Keeping dozens of ambassadors happy is hard enough, but when hidden terrorists start blowing up the station, Commander Benjamin Sisko must track a hidden enemy who strikes at will. Then things get even worse: A new Cardassian commander arrives, demanding the return of Deep Space 9 to the Cardassian Empire. With Deep Space 9 now a dangerous minefield, Sisko must defuse a situation that threatens the very existence of the planet Bajor. Summary Various races and cultures are visiting Deep Space 9 for a conference to negotiate for access to potential markets in the Gamma Quadrant accessable via the newly discovered Bajoran wormhole. The conference, however, is being threatened by a wave of bombings taking place on the space station, presumably carried out by a Bajoran faction. At the same time the Cardassian government, declared traitors for abandoning the wormhole, has been toppled by a coup, and a starship under the command of one Gul Marak has arrived on the station, demanding the return of Terok Nor, the handover of which they claim was illegitimate as it was conducted by the "traitor's" government. A conflict over the issue is averted temporarily, but soon Marak is complaning that one of his crew has taken refuge on the station and is demanding his return. All the while the bombings continue, and an ultimatum by the apparent culprits is given to the station commanders, evacuate within 72 hours or be destroyed. References Characters :Amran • Julian Bashir • Berat • Bojja Riyn • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Elim Garak • Gelia Torly • Halek • Hnada Dels • Jas-qal • Jattera • Kira Nerys • Kulat • Leiris • Marak • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Occino • Odo • Phongsit • Quark • Reis Ilen • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • • Benjamin Maxwell • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Locations :Bajoran wormhole • Bajor • Deep Space 9 (Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office) Cardassia • Farside Station • Gamma Quadrant • Ireland • Port Horrtha • Setlik III • Terok Nor Starships and vehicles :Crawlabout • ( ) • Swift Striker ( dreadnought) • • • Races and cultures :Agguggt! • Andorian • Aresai • Bajoran • B'kaazi • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Klystron • Kovassii • Nev'turian • Orion • Qismilian • Rigellian • Tellarite • Trill • Vnartia • Z'ood Borg States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Cardassian Empire • Kohn-Ma • Loyalty Investigation Board • Revanche • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Shakaar resistance cell Ranks and titles :ambassador • commander • fleet admiral • gul • subofficer Science and technology :antideuterium • engineering tricorder • holosex • holosuite • neutrino • replicator • space station • starship • synthesizer • turboshaft • wormhole Other references :2370 • Cardie • command • dabo • dress uniform • fark • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2366 • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • flakk • frakk • government • Irish • Irish ale • kanar • Kenyan coffee • Mavarian stout • meat roll • Occupation of Bajor • planet • Prime Directive • Rigellian brandy • Setlik III Massacre • station log • synthale • terrorism • • yellow alert Appendices Related stories * Sisko recalls punching Q in "Q-Less". O'Brien recalls the events of "The Wounded". * The Revanche party are also mentioned in Valhalla. Images betrayal.jpg|Cover image. betrayal art.jpg|Cover art. swift Striker.jpg| . siskoBetrayal.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. marak.jpg|''Gul'' Marak. ds9betrayal.jpg|Deep Space 9. betrayalPlanet.jpg|Planet. Connections | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = Valhalla | adafter1 = The Homecoming }} External link * category:books category:dS9 novels